It Becomes of Her
by Story Assembler
Summary: Within the void, nothing exists, yet things are. It is certainly not a place to go looking for a familiar.


Louise stood in the school courtyard, a resolute expression painting her face, she paid no heed to the jeers of her classmates.

She would not be Louise the Zero anymore.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"

Today was the day when she was going to finally get rid of that nickname! And show everyone she was a real mage. Or so she hoped.

She put as much energy as she could into it, wanting nothing more than for it to work _damn it_, yet nothing happened.

…

Dismayed, Louise made to glance at Mr. Colbert, failure weighing heavy on her heart but was interrupted when something did indeed occur.

Though what did exactly is debatable, it was certainly spectacular.

The air blurred and crackled, the ground shook. Though there was nary an explosion to be seen. And then...

wings unfolded themselves, that of a butterfly.

_Wings?_ Louise questioned. Wings. In the space before Louise they manifested, enormous in form and spanning far enough to wrap around her many times over.

They hovered in place, coated with swirling patterns full of the brightest hues one could find in nature. And upon them dark and striking ovals, aligning themselves perfectly within the design, accentuating the creature's appearance to an even higher degree.

Yes, the ovals did really add a finishing touch to this beauty, _her familiar_ Louise mused to herself, almost disbelieving of the sight. Especially when they opened...

The ovals opened and stared back at her, a few whirling around, taking in the scenery one would presume. Slightly taken aback, Louise hesitated, before remembering the eye of a familiar a boy had summoned before her, she supposed it was like that but only better.

Her peers had given her wide berth, bracing themselves for what they thought would be an inevitable explosion.

_Their loss_ she mused with a grin, preparing the final steps of the ritual. A kiss, one that would bind her exotic familiar to her forever. She approached it jauntily, emboldened by her success.

She couldn't wait to rub this in Kirche's ugly face, as she got nearer the eyes that were looking in other directions began swiveling towards her, one after next, another for each step she took. Eventually, it had brought it's full focus to bare.

Leaning forward to kiss it, Louise laid one where it's wings met each other, it having no torso to speak of.

At this the eyes simultaneously blinked, and after a half-beat narrowed as runes began forming over it. Its wings shook in agitation and the runes were flung from its body, clipping Louise in the face and knocking her flat on her rear.

The runes sunk into the ground in the direction they were thrown, while Louise nursed the burn marks that now coated her visage. "Oww..." she moaned under breath, the Butterfly loomed above her furling and unfurling its wings. It was all quite ominous, Louis began laughing nervously. The eyes had gained a piercing quality and a pressure began to form on her skull.

Thoughts and images poured through her mind, from her memories and... something **else**. They led to the Familiar Ceremony and the entrance of her not-familiar.

She hadn't managed to complete the ritual, Louise numbly lamented. The feelings tearing at her head seemed to come together in a chorus of meaning, _**Unworthy**_, _**Unworthy**_, _**Unworthy**_! It hurt.

The meaning came after the pain, this... creature, it did not want to be hers, regardless of her nobility. It went against its very nature as a free agent. Her nobility seemed less and less significant by the moment, and she had no indignation to spare at these happenings, in fact she felt as if her brains were leaking from every orifice of her face.

Faintly, she wondered what her classmates were doing, she looked. They and Colbert were inaudibly attempting to hammer down what looked to be a barrier of some sort.

Oh.

Her attention was yanked forward by an invisible force, back towards the _thing_. Its eyes now gleamed with a devilish and mischievous light.

She felt her body lift into the air, by what, she couldn't tell. Her limbs held into place by the **power** the Butterfly commanded. She struggled to no avail and the eyes glowed even brighter.

Between the wings, where they connected a rift tore itself, a string of darkness seeping into reality. It twisted into an ever widening smile. "You shouldn't have looked into the void," a child's voice echoed chastisingly in sync to the sideway-mouth's movements, "But then again, we would have never gotten to play." the smile drew further "And one could say the void does become of you." she felt a tingling following its words at the tips of her fingers.

Louise's head tilted down to spy them vanishing, her limbs flickering and gradually beginning to erode from the ends, the sensation had begun emerging from her toes as well.

The true horror of her situation struck her, piercing through her shock. She was disappearing, she was going to be erased!

The split in the wings shifted in a mesmerizing fashion, all of which escaped Louise whose body was on the ground her arms and legs nowhere to be seen.

Satisfied with its new shape, the void stilled. The next words sounded raspy and aged, as if from an old woman.

"Yes, nothingness truly does suit you. The void is a beautiful thing, I suppose it's the least I can do for you, after your attempt to bind me to your will," a spiteful tone layered the end.

Louise's panicked movements ceased, and she became resigned to her fate. To never do _real_ magic, or be recognized by her peers as anything more than Louise the Zero. She wept as her fractured mind wandered to her family.

The oval eyes glared at her, half in malice the other in amusement, they were perpetually focused on her state. Seemingly, it derived a sort of inhuman pleasure from the act, Louise only wondered, _why? _Why was this happening to her. She sobbed.

In one moment Louise existed in terror and helplessness, in the presence of a beautiful butterfly.

And in the next, she was gone. Her question unanswered.

The creature laughed.

**AN: I hope you've enjoyed my story. This was my very first fanfiction; I kept reading about all of these scary familiars Louise consistently summons, and how it always seems to work out for the best. I thought I would go against the grain in that regard and make my first foray into horror.**

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this. I appreciate all constructive criticism, especially in regards to punctuation.**


End file.
